Blossom
by Leeks and Tuna
Summary: Luka Megurine is the new student at the school, transferred after being bullied at her past school. When people try to bully her again, somehow, the school's idol stands up for her, and they become quick friends. Although, Luka wishes they were more than just that... Negitoro / MikuxLuka (Rated T to be safe) [dropped]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Hello! You've reached my first Negitoro story! Since it's my first, don't expect it to be "as quality" as the other Negitoro works on here... Well, I definetly have experience with writing though, so it's not going to be bad. Probably not. (You can probably ignore everything I just said too)**

 **Anyways, don't expect "normal" updates on this story. I'll try to do once a week but in that week it could be any random day. School...**

 **Speaking of school, this story takes place in an "American" school settting. I'm pretty sure in Japan people of different age can't be in the same class... Wanted to do something different I guess.**

 **Enough of my rambling. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue:

Miku Hatsune was an unusual person.

Miku had long, teal twin-tails and a vibrant personality to match it. She was kind and respecting, always did her homework on time, and got top grades in all her classes. Not to mention her incredible talent for singing. The student body practically worshipped her; they loved her, even through her flaws.

But Miku could also act like a child at times: not the kind of child that threw hissy fits, but the kind that was unknowing and unbelievably innocent (especially for a 10th grader). While she was extremely skilled academically, she was poor in terms of street smarts. She didn't know some of the "slang" the other students said, and when she oh-so-innocently asked them what it meant, they would laugh a bit and tell her it didn't mean anything important. So she always brushed it off as actually being not important, and never said it.

Not to mention, she could be slightly gullible at times. Once a student told her that the moon was older than the Earth and she believed him until she learned in Science that wasn't case. Of course, that was told to her when she was in Elementary school, but she had never grown out of it.

"Miku Hatsune?" The teacher called out for attendance. Miku was shook out of her daze as she replied back with a simple "here". The teacher called out the rest of the students names, which she all recognized, except for one.

"Luka Megurine?" Miku was suddenly alert, her eyes drifting around the classroom as the teacher called the name, wondering who that could be. A soft "here" came from Miku's left. She looked over and was stunned by what she saw.

Miku was surprised she hadn't noticed her earlier in the day. Maybe it was because it was the first day of school and her head seemed to be in the clouds all the time: whatever the reason, Miku didn't know. But a pink-haired student had to be hard to miss, with her tall stature and vibrant teal eyes.

"Hello class," The teacher started again, and Miku averted her gaze to the front of the classroom. "I'm Miss Masuda, your ELA teacher. Since it's the first day, we won't be doing much..."

 **0o0o0o0**

Finally, it's was lunch. Miku bounced forth from the classroom: she was starving. She made her way to the cafeteria, standing in line and waiting for lunch.

"Hey, loser!" She heard someone shout. She instantly turned her head in the direction of the shout: there stood one of the school troublemakers, Nero, and in front of him laid the new student, Luka Megurine. Nero snorted. "How weak can you be?"

Luka tried to get up, but was pushed back down again with a kick to the back. Nero's followers — Neru and Mikuo — laughed, standing on either side of the pinkette in case she tried to get up again. Nero stomped his foot on her back.

"Huh? What's that, brat?" Nero insulted the innocent girl. "You trying to leave? I don't think so. Neru, Mikuo, take her stuff."

With a snap of his fingers, his two followers started searching Luka for anything. Miku, enraged, walked over to where the fight was. What did Luka ever do to them?! She was the new student anyways: they had no reason to bully her!

"Aw, is the school princess going to help this loser out?" Nero scoffed, pushing his foot harder on Luka's back. He laughed. Miku glared at him. Seeing her rage, Nero only laughed more. "Oh, you want to help her out? I think not."

Nero's fist reared up, ready to land a punch on the twin-tailed girl, but Miku saw it coming. She grabbed his wrist, twisted it, and threw him to side. His comrades, seeing their leader hurt, quickly dispersed, dragging Nero with them, but not without a growl and a glare. They were bullies, although they were also deserters when threatened themselves.

A few chants of Miku's name went throughout the cafeteria. Miku paid them no mind as her first priority was to make sure Luka was okay. She crouched down to the pinkette's level, looking her in the face. She noticed about how, although she had just gotten beat up, Luka's teal eyes shone with happiness.

"Are you okay?" Miku asked, worrying showing in her voice. The other girl just smiled.

"I'm fine," Luka replied, sitting back up. She winced a bit. Miku's face flashed concern and Luka spoke again. "It's my back. It's probably bruised, but I'll be okay."

"Thank goodness!" Miku beamed. She extended a hand. "I'm Miku Hatsune! Nice to meet you!"

Luka seemed to suddenly turn shy. Her face flushed a light red, shaking Miku's hand gingerly. "I-I'm Luka Megurine. W-We're in the same classes, a-aren't we?"

Miku smiled, amused by the girl's sudden change from seriousness to shyness. "No need to be so nervous! And yes, we are in the same classes. I've noticed that too." An silence ensued where they both got up, Luka brushing herself off. Miku glanced around the cafeteria. "Hey, wanna eat with me?"

Surprise crossed Luka's face. "I-I'd be happy to! I-I don't have anywhere else to sit anyways... U-Um, I won't be a bother you, right?"

"Not in the slightest!" Miku beamed once again. "Let's get our food and eat, okay?"

Luka nodded. Before they knew it, they were sitting at the table, Miku hungrily shoveling down food while Luka didn't eat a morsel, glancing around the table nervously. She obviously wasn't used to being around other people.

"Miku, what took you so long?" Rin asked as Miku took another bite. "We almost thought you got lost!"

"Nope," Miku simply replied back. "You didn't hear a fight, did you?"

"What? What do you mean-"

"Nero and his friends were picking on Luka," Miku explained as Rin stared at her, confusion in her eyes. "So I broke it up and brought Luka here!" She jabbed a thumb at the pinkette and continued eating like it was nothing.

"You broke up a fight? Geez." Rin rolled her eyes. She turned to Luka. "Well, hi! Don't mind Miku, she's crazy sometimes."

Luka looking up, another blush spreading across her cheeks as the blonde talked to her. "H-Hello," She stammered. Miku grinned.

"You don't have anything to be nervous about," Miku reminded the other girl again in a light-hearted manner. "We're nice people! I'll make sure nobody does that to you again. Nobody deserves that."

Luka gave a small, embarrassed smile. "I guess not."

* * *

Chapter 1:

Luka thought she had never seen anyone more beautiful in her life.

A few weeks had passed since she had became friends with the teal-haired girl, and they had been some of the best weeks of her life. One reason was the fact that Miku scared off bullies, which was amazing for Luka since she had been bullied a lot at her previous schools, hence the transfer. Another reason had to do with Miku basically being the school idol: and a nice one, at that. Luka was honored to have Miku as a friend.

But the biggest factor in making Luka's life brighter was the idol's personality. Miku had to have been the most innocent person Luka had ever met, and although Miku was childish, it never was a bad thing for her. She was kind and academically gifted, she never looked down on anybody (except for maybe bullies), and she always looked out for anybody whenever possible. If Miku revealed to her one day that she was an angel, Luka wouldn't be surprised.

Not to mention her looks. Slim stature, shiny locks of teal hair, bright eyes, and a wonderful smile... It was something Luka would kill for. Miku looked like a child, but at the same time she was most obviously a teen. She was endearing, beautiful, perfect...

That's why Luka nearly jumped when the bell rang, signaling the end of class. She had to quickly avert her gaze away from the twin-tailed wonder, hoping for Miku not to be alerted to her staring. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice as she grabbed her stuff and turned toward Luka's desk.

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" Miku called playfully as she ran to the door. Luka smiled and grabbed her stuff, catching up to the school idol. Miku's antics never failed to make her happy.

"So, what's next?" Luka asked the teal bubble of excitement. Miku grinned.

"Science, of course! Have you not memorized our schedule yet?" Miku answered with a light tone. "It's our favorite class!"

Luka blushed lightly at Miku's last sentence. The word 'our' always made butterflies swarm in her stomach when Miku said it to her. She felt her heart start to pound faster, and her lungs felt short of air, and-

"Hey Luka, are you daydreaming again?" Miku asked, shoving Luka lightly on the shoulder. Luka was jolted out of her daze as Miku bounded forwards and rolled her eyes. "Wait until you get to class at least. We'll be late!"

Luka rushed forwards with Miku, realizing the truthfulness of the sentence. They sat down in their seats just as the bell rang. Miku flashed Luka a look of relief from the front of the room where she sat. Unfortunately, in Science, Luka sat in the back and Miku was the farthest away possible from her.

Well, at least she couldn't be caught staring if her mind drifted off again. Luka made it a goal to make sure Miku never saw her stares, just to make sure Miku never left her for that reason. If Miku ever found out, Luka would be horrified, and Miku might leave her... Luka couldn't let that happen. If Miku left, she knew she would inevitably be bullied again, for the exact same reason at her previous schools.

"Luka Megurine, you are working with Miku Hatsune." Luka was shook out of another daydream as the teacher partnered them up. Miku flashed Luka a smile, obviously excited that she got someone she knew. Luka swiftly looked away embarrassedly, not wanting to get lost in Miku's blue orbs.

"You are dismissed to your groups." The teacher clapped her hands and everyone got up, rushing over to their partners. Luka only watched as Miku bounded over to her, her heart once again pounding. How was she going to handle being around Miku for a whole project? She couldn't seem keep herself together for a few minutes, much less an hour.

Luka told herself she had to keep this secret. She would never tell Miku or anyone else. Never write down her forbidden feelings and never give Miku any hints that she was daydreaming about her.

"You excited to work on this?" Miku asked as she walked up to the pinkette. Luka nodded. The tealette turned around and walked towards and table, motioning Luka to come with her. Luka once again felt her pulse accelerate and her heart take up twice the amount of space that was normal.

It was funny to Luka how in only a few weeks a friend could turn into a crush.

Trying to shake herself out of her current state, Luka self-consciously sat down next to Miku, looking at the worksheets on the table. It was obviously for recording notes, sections labeled for different parts of the project. "W-What's this project about?" Luka asked quietly, hoping not to alert everyone to the fact she was staring off into space during class.

"Chemical reactions," Miku answered, grabbing a paper. "We're going to record our findings and go over them tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." Luka stared at the worksheet. She suddenly felt a lack of motivation to complete it. The only thing keeping her from not doing it was her grades and the thought of her parent's reaction if she didn't do it. To be honest, all she wanted to do was spend time with Miku, and technically she was, but... It wasn't the same.

"Hey, M-Miku?" Luka started nervously, staring at the side of the twin-tailed girl's head. Miku's abnormally long hair was once again stunning: Luka wondered how she kept it in great condition. It shone healthily, giving Miku even more of a feeling of someone who was full of life.

Suddenly, Luka was staring at blue orbs. "Yeah?" Miku responded, staring right back at the pinkette. Luka looked away shyly.

"Um, I-I was wondering if you want to do something after school today?" Luka felt her question was too rushed, too nervous, too anxious. She felt her face heat up as the question hung in the air. She should've never asked: why would Miku accept anyways? She probably had more important things to do. Why would she-

"I'd love to!" Miku interrupted Luka's negative thoughts with a beaming smile and eyes filled with even more excitement than usual. "Do you have any ideas where to go?"

"U-Um, well..." Luka trailed off, nervous once again. "I don't know the area well, so..."

"Ooh!" Miku snapped her fingers. "I know exactly where to go! Just wait until after this class is over, okay?"

Luka nodded: for once she was glad her favorite subject was at the end of the school day. She realized her luck of having her favorite person in it, too...

"Let's do this!" Miku exclaimed, grabbing her pencil and quickly writing down notes. Luckily, her exclamation was only heard to the pinkette next to her as the noise level in the room was unbelievably high. Luka might've been slightly embarrassed if Miku attracted stares to them. "Two hydrogen plus one oxygen creates water, right?"

"Miku's, that's basic," Luka replied, writing down on her friend's paper "H2O".

"Just seeing if you were paying attention." Miku grinned, sending butterflies back into Luka's stomach. Luka loved seeing her friend's smile; if it took the silliest of things to make Miku happy, then Luka would gladly do it, even risking embarrassing herself to see that beautiful smile of hers.

Ah, what was she thinking?! This was her friend, not a lover, and would never be anything more than a friend, however much she wished it to happen.

Some time later, the bell rang. Before Luka could do anything, Miku was already out of her seat.

"Class is over!" Miku exclaimed, tugging on Luka's arm. Her excitement was obvious in her eyes. "Let's go!"

Luka smiled as she was dragged away by her twin-tailed friend. She could forget her worries for now, she decided. After all, Miku wanted her friend to hang out with her, not worry about things she didn't even know about. Luka sighed contently in the presence of the tealette.

Her school year was already off to a good start.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **Hi again! Can't believe I got another Chapter out this quick...**

 **Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I've actually never had the problem of a Mary Sue (I don't think) whoops... I've fixed that. Hopefully it feels more like Miku is a person haha.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Rin, come look at this!"

Miku held up a light pink crop top, the kind that exposed her stomach: like the ones Rin always wore. Luka had pointed it out to her first, and Miku instantly liked it. She had to admit, pink fitted her teal hair well, and the style fit someone with a stature of hers.

Although, Miku was surprised Luka hadn't got anything yet. After all, Miku was the one who brought them there. She knew it was Luka's idea but that didn't mean she couldn't buy anything!

Then again, maybe Luka wasn't the "fashion type" (Miku herself definitely was). Or maybe this wasn't the right style for her: after all, Miku and Rin were petite while Luka was endowed with a more curvy shape. Whatever the case, Luka seemed to be enjoying herself, so Miku didn't protest to the pinkette's lack of clothing.

"Miku, where'd you get that?" Rin asked, looking at the simple shirt like it was the most important thing on Earth. Although Rin didn't act like it — or rarely, for that matter — she loved designing outfits and the like.

"Over there." Miku pointed behind her. Rin nodded and dashed off, likely to find one in her color and style. Miku turned to Luka, who still didn't seem interested in anything the mall had to offer. "Luka, are you going to get anything?"

"Huh?" Luka looked up, seeming to have been jolted out of another daze. "O-Oh, no, I'm fine."

"Hm." Miku only hummed in response. She seriously wondered how Luka could invite her to do something and then be staring off into space. Luka had seemed so excited to do this and now... She looked distracted, maybe even a bit upset. "...Do you like this?" Miku asked after a while. She worried that she was boring the pinkette: after all, Luka was the one who came up with the idea. "Do you want to do something else?"

"No, it's okay," Luka replied simply, gazing into the racks of clothes. "If you're having fun, then that's fine with me."

Miku blinked. "But you're not," Miku murmured. She walked over to Rin, feeling Luka's shocked gaze on her back, and told the blonde they should go. Rin nodded, seeming to have exhausted all her energy for shopping. They made their way to the register, a surprised Luka in tow.

"Y-You actually-" Luka stuttered, but she stopped talking when Miku flashed her a smile.

"Why wouldn't I? You're my friend." Miku saw Luka's face turn a light shade of red, and Miku giggled. It was so easy to tease Luka, and really, the pinkette got embarrassed at the lightest of things. Miku blamed it on the extreme shyness of her pink-haired friend, and the fact Luka didn't seem to have had many friends before switching schools.

Well, that's what transferring was for, wasn't it?

"Guys, I have to go," Rin announced, flipping shut her phone as they walked out the store, bags in hand. "I gotta be home for... something. Len won't tell me." Rin scowled.

"It's fine. Bye, Rin!" Miku sing-songed, watching her blonde friend walk off. It was down to her and Luka. "Soo, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know..." Luka trailed off. "I-If you want to go, that's fine-"

"Hey, wanna go to the food courts?" Miku interrupted. Luka nodded. Miku grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her away, Luka obviously surprised by the gesture. Miku giggled. "To the food we go! I'm starving."

"Y-Yeah... I guess I'm kind of hungry too," The pinkette responded as shy as ever. Miku smiled; Luka, for some reason, always listened to what she had to say and Miku enjoyed it. Sometimes her other friends just did whatever they wanted but Luka always took her into consideration. It made Miku happy to have met her.

Suddenly, Miku bumped into something and stumbled backwards, falling on her back. She heard a snort from above her, and she looked up to see Nero and his friends laughing at her.

"What a coincidence," Nero mocked, a devilish grin on his face. "The school princess, or should I say klutz."

Miku became confused: why did Nero make fun of her now? It'd been a few weeks since the incident with Luka; there was no reason to bully them now. Or any reason to bully them at all.

She heard a thud next to her, and she saw Luka land on her stomach next to her. She saw a flash of pain on the pinkette's face as once again, Neru pushed a foot into her back, grinning. Miku felt anger flash through her: why were they any different? Why should they bully them or anyone at all?

Miku began to get up, but she received a kick to the stomach instead, feeling the wind knocked out of her. She got no time to breathe as Nero kicked her once again in the stomach.

"Not so strong this time, are you?" Nero scoffed. "I guess you caught me by surprise that time. But it won't happen again." Nero growled the last sentence, a furious look residing on his face. "You always think you're so great and everything, but you're not. You're just another piece of useless scum on this Earth. Never get in my way. One day, I'll be the school idol: a much better one than you'll ever be. Got that?"

Nero's words hit the tealette harder than she would've liked. She felt her red burned, and she quickly blinked, fighting back unwanted tears. She bit her lips. She couldn't be sensitive; that's what Nero wanted, right?

"Fine," Miku replied, an almost unnoticeable crack in her voice. Unfortunately, Nero caught on to it.

"Oh, boo-hoo, is the princess feeling scared?" Nero mocked. "Wanna scare the brat more?" He asked, grinning at her friends. Mikuo kicked Luka in the side, eliciting a small cry of pain from the pinkette. Miku tensed up, wanting to help her friend but pitifully unable to do anything but watch.

"Y-You..." Miku stuttered, trying her best to glare at the trio. The group of bullies laughed.

"'Monsters'?" Nero once again mocked. "Oh, please, stop throwing around third grade insults. We'll leave you babies alone for now. I'll be back. Mark my words; don't get in my way. The consequences... Well, it'll ruin the fun if I tell you. Mikuo, Neru, let's go."

With one last shove into Miku's stomach, the bullies left, laughing maliciously while they walked away. Nobody paid attention to them; why did nobody care that they were getting bullied? Miku felt more tears sting her eyes, but she forcefully willed them back. She couldn't cry; the bullies wanted them to.

"Ow..." She heard Luka hiss, likely from pain. Worry expanded in Miku's chest and she sat up, turning to her pink-haired friend.

"A-Are you..." Miku stammered, at a loss for words. When she had stood up for Luka before, Miku hadn't been in the bullying: she had been an on-looker. But now, as she had been a victim, she didn't know what to say. She had never thought she was good at emotional support; she reckoned the only reason she was able to help Luka the first time was the fact she didn't even have to say much.

"I-I'm fine, Miku." Luka let out a breath. "I-I just think they might've made my bruises from earlier worse."

It surprised Miku that Luka still had those bruises, since it happen almost three weeks ago, but she didn't say anything of it. Everyone healed different, she supposed. "We should probably go," Miku murmured awkwardly. She looked around, trying to find her bag from the store, but it was nowhere to be found. She growled: Nero and his friends must've took it. "They took my bag," She scowled.

"I-I'm sorry," Luka quickly apologized, and Miku softened her tone in her next sentence.

"It's not your fault," Miku replied, standing up and brushing her clothes off. "I can always get something else another time."

"Yeah..." Luka trailed off as she stood up next to Miku. "L-Let's go, so if they decide to return they won't find us."

"Good idea," Miku agreed. Lucky for them, the exit was to their left. They swiftly walked out, hopping on a public bus to their homes.

"...Sorry my idea went bad," Luka muttered, looking at the ground.

"It's not your fault," Miku repeated. She cringed internally at her monotone voice and same (lame) excuse. "I don't blame you for this."

"I know, Miku." Luka looked up at Miku. "I just feel bad."

A silence filled the air, Miku not knowing how to respond to that. Luka stared at the back of the seat in front of them, and Miku was almost glad when she saw her neighborhood. She bid Luka goodbye and stepped off the bus, sighing as she watched the bus leave.

She knew she had to make it up to Luka somehow: the pinkette had looked so sad. But how could she do so without inadvertently running into Nero? She didn't want the problem of Nero to become bigger.

Miku sighed again. She had a big problem to solve.


	3. Message to Readers

I usually don't do stuff like this, so I'm sorry. First of all, sorry I haven't updated for who knows how long.

And secondly, I'm dropping this story.

I went to write more but then realized all it's flaws that I couldn't fix. I'll leave the story up if anyone wants to re-read it but there will be no more future chapters.

But expect a new Negitoro story...


End file.
